Summer Camp
by Shockzone
Summary: The class of 3B goes to a sleep away camp for the next three weeks. As days gone by the students starts to show feelings for one ere will be mild language and sexual theme.
1. Bus Ride

Chapter 1 Bus ride

It was summer time, school has ended for the class of 3B. All the kids were on their to a sleep away summer camp, where they could enjoy themselves for the three weeks. Before getting on the bus each student needed a certain amount of clothes and pajamas, and of course swim wear. On the way to the camp, the students were having various conversations with one another.

"Hey, Shuya, are you excited for the next three weeks." Kuninobu asked.

"Oh yeah, it feels good to get out of the house for a while." Shuya responded.

"Have you notice something, weird about Noriko?" Kuninobu asked.

"What do you mean?" Shuya asked.

"Like every time when she looks at you, her face turns really red." Kuninobu responded.

"Maybe she is shy, about something." Shuya said.

"I highly doubt that." Kuninobu said.

While Shuya and Kuninobu were having their conversation, Noriko was staring at her crush, while her long time friend Eto Megumi was trying to get her attention . Noriko was to busy daydreaming to even notice her friend showing off her new camera. "Hello, earth to Noriko, what do think of my new camera?" Megumi asked while she was taking a few pictures of her classmates.

"Oh my god, Megumi there he is." Noriko said as she continues to stare at Shuya.

"Just go over there, and talk to him." Megumi said.

"I don't know what say." Noriko responded.

"Your cookies, offer him some of your cookies, you did bake them just for him." Megumi said.

"Yeah you're right." Noriko said.

Megumi grabs Noriko's arm and get out of their seats and heads to where Nobu and Shuya was sitting. Megumi heads back to their seat only to grab her camera and sits in an empty seat right near the two boys. Noriko had some her fresh baked cookies behind her back, she was to nervous to say a single, as always Megumi has to do some of the talking for her.

"Hey, Shuya, hey Nobu." Megumi greeted her friends.

"Hey Megumi, how its going?" Kuninobu asked.

"Nothing much, Noriko here has something to offer you Shuya." Megumi informed Shuya.

"Thanks a lot Megumi." Noriko said as she pull out her cookies. "Here Shuya, I have baked, some cookies, Nobu you can have some if you like." Noriko said as Kuninobu grabs some cookies.

"Oh thanks, will you like some to Shuya? Kuninobu offered his friend.

"Yeah, sure I am a little hungry." Shuya said as he grabs some cookies for himself. "These cookies are really good." Shuya said.

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it guys." Noriko responded.

"Wait, guys this a picture worthy moment." Megumi pulls our her camera and gathers her three friends for a photo." Ok guys says cheese." Megumi takes the photo and shows it to her friends.

"What the hell, I'm hardly in the shot." Nobu said while Megumi started laughing.

"Well we need to start heading back to our seat, talk to you guys later." Noriko said.

"Yeah sure." Shuya said as Megumi and Noriko head back to their seats.

"You see, she has a crush on you." Kuninobu said.

"Yeah, I think she does."

"What are going to do about it?" Kuninobu asked.

"I just tell her how I fell." Shuya responded.

"That's the spirit kid." Kuninobu said.

Long time friends Yukiko and Kusaka were having a conversation of their own. During most of the bus ride, Kusaka was staring down at one of the most popular boys in the class, Iijima Keita. Iijima has recently gotten out of a relationship with Tendo Mayumi, things was going well, but things didn't work out. After a game of seven minutes in heaven, Kusaka started having feelings for him. It may seems to weird to her, he was the first boy she ever kissed. He was really a nice guy and looked out for all of his classmates. Ever since that day, she always wanted to tell him how she felt, but she was way to shy.

"Hey Kusaka are you okay?" Yukiko asked.

"Yeah I am fine why do you ask?" Kusaka asked.

"Because you have been staring at Iijima since we have boarded on the bus." Yukiko responded

"What's your point?" Kusaka said.

"My point is you like him." Yukiko responded.

"OK, maybe I do just a little." Kusaka said as she continues to stare at Iijima.

"Does it have to with that game of 7 minutes in heaven last week?" Yukiko asked.

"Of course not, I didn't expect to experience my first kiss, with a professional." Kusaka said.

"Well it is Iijima, he has quite a history with Tendo." Yukiko reminded her friend.

"I know that, but it felt so special." Kusaka said.

"Just tell him how you feel. Yukiko said.

"Will that work?" Kusaka asked.

"Don't be scared, you know Iijima wont bite, it not like he is a horny sex hound ." Yukiko said.

"You know its not just about the sex." Kusaka said.

"Iijima is not like that, according to Tendo, he is quite the lover, even you will be surprised." Yukiko said.

"Stop no more sex talk right now." Kusaka said.

"Sorry, you just have to express yourself, he really cares about the girls he dates." Yukiko said.

"You right, maybe I should tell how I feel." Kusaka said.

"That more like it, now lets enjoy this bus ride." Yukiko said as she takes a nap.

Yukie Utsumi the class rep, was having a conversation with her friends Yuko, Satomi, Yuka, Haruka, and Chisato. A few of the girls had a crush on one of the boys in Shuya's group. They wouldn't share who liked who. Yukie decided to play a game of truth or dare, that would get them to spill.

"Ok Yuka truth or dare?" Yukie asked

"Truth." Yuka responded.

"Who do you like in this class?" Yukie asked.

"I don't like anyone in this class." Yuka responded as her face turned

"We all know who Yuka likes." Haruka said.

"Yep, Mr Yutaka Seto, if I am not mistaken." Satomi said.

"No I don't, besides, I thought he was going out with Fujiyoshi." Yuka said.

"What course not, that was a rumor started, by Niida." Yuko said.

"She is right, you still have a chance." Haruka said.

"Ok Chisato, truth or dare?" Haruka asked.

"I pick truth." Chisato responded.

"Ok, it is true you have a crush on Mimura?" Yuka asked as Chisato's face turned red.

"What I don't have a crush on Mimura." Chisato said.

"Yeah right, every time we mention his name, you automatically turns red." Satomi said.

"Alright Noda, truth or dare? Yuka asked.

"Truth." Satomi responded.

"It is true that you and Motobushi are fucking?" Yuka asked.

"What of course not." Satomi responded.

"Oh yeah, you two have been getting really intimate lately." Haruka said.

"What, don't make me laugh." Satomi said.

"Oh please, just last week, during our game of 7 minutes in heaven, the two of you made it into 30 minutes in bone town." Yuko said.

"Oh no." Satomi said.

"She got you on that one." Yukie said.

"Oh come guys, its summer time, I'm pretty sure all could get our hormones under controls." Yuko said.

"Did you control yours, with your alone time with Hiroshi?" Haruka asked.

"It wasn't like that I swear." Yuko said.

" _Oh Hiroshi, i didn't you were such a great kisser, lets make out some more."_ Yuka said as she imitates her friend.

"I swear it wasn't like that." Yuko said.

Hiroshi was one of the class bullies, but he doesn't pick on his own classmates, he picks on whoever gets in his way. On the inside he is a real charming guy, a few girls from other classes would ask him out, but he has no interested in them because he has his eye for this one special girl. His other friend would laugh about it, but he didn't really care what they think.

"We'll see, look who is looking right you now." Yukie said as the two girls look towards Hiroshi's direction.

"Hey, Yuko." Hiroshi said.

"Hey Hiroshi." Yuko responded.

"Excited about summer camp?" Hiroshi asked.

"Yeah." Yuko responded as Ryuhei tugged Hiroshi's shirt.

"Dude are you listening, we stopped at a store do you need anything?" Ryuhei asked.

"Oh no I am good." Hiroshi responded.

"Are you sure, it will be another, 2 1/2 hours until we reach camp." Ryuhei said.

"I could some orange juice." Hiroshi responded.

"That's all?" Ryuhei asked.

"Yeah that's all." Hiroshi responded.

"Ok, be right back." Ryuhei said as he walks of the bus with a few other students.

"Sorry about that." Hiroshi said to Yuko.

"Its ok, I could a few snacks myself." Yuko said as she walks off the bus with her friends.

"Alright guys, make your pick, who will be your lucky girl." Shinji said to his friends.

"I already know who your lucky girl is." Yutaka said.

"Yeah Chisato Matsui." Hiroki said.

"No way." Shinji said.

"Oh please, every time she looks at you, her face turns red and she faces the opposite direction." Iijima said.

"Yeah, how can you pass on those cute pig tails and those dimples." Yutaka said.

"You guys do have a point." Shinji said.

"We already know who Hiroki will be fucking on this camping trip." Yutaka said as Hiroki was making out with Chigusa.

"Come on really." Hiroki said.

"I am sitting right here you know." Chigusa said.

"Don't kind him guys, he has Yuka in his mind." Iijima said.

"I don't have a thing for Yuka." Yutaka said.

"Yeah right, are you telling me that didn't went to 1st and 2nd with that girl?" Shinji asked as Yutaka's face turned red.

"Oh yeah he really did." Iijima said.

"Ok what about Iijima here, I could name a few girls who wants to have some fun with him."

"Name me three." Iijima said.

"Fujiyoshi." Shinji said.

" I thought she liked Takigushi." Iijima said.

"Kusaka." Hiroki said.

"Oh yeah, she has been staring at me through this whole bus ride." Iijima said.

"Inada Mizuho." Yutaka said.

"Big possibility." Iijima responded.

"At least that is good to know." Shinji said.

"You guys know I am not the player type, I just go with my heart, not my junk." Iijima asked.

"Like the thing you had with Tendo?" Hiroki asked.

"It wasn't a thing, we were official for about 10 months, the sex was awesome don't get me wrong, but we are really good friends now." Iijima said.

"The rest of you should be following his lead." Chigusa said.

"Us follow his lead?" Yutaka said.

"She is right, he has been in a actual relationship unlike you guys." Hiroki said.

Thank you guys." Iijima said.

"Maybe we should try this whole relationship ourselves." Yutaka said.

"Maybe you're right." Shinji said.

"Just go with your heart, just tell them how you feel." Chigusa said.

"Guess I could give it a shot." Shinji said.

"Well good luck, I hope things work out for you guys." Chigusa said as she continue to make out with Hiroki.

 _Two hours later_

The bus has finally arrived at the camp site. The students steps out of the bus and a sees a face they haven't seen in a long time,their camp counselor Takashi Kitano approaches the students, with a clipboard in his hands."Hello everyone, long no see." Kitano greeted the students.

"Kitano you're our camp counselor?" Kuninobu asked.

"That is right, I want everyone to have fun and enjoy themselves, but first thing is cabins, now there are 7 cabins , six students in each cabin, that means 3 boys and 3 girls." Kitano informed the students.

"This is a co ed summer trip?" Yukie asked.

"Yeah, only because there is another campsite with another school." Kitano responded.

"In other words, we have one camp site, while the other school has another campsite." Megumi responded.

"That's correct, are you guys ready for the rules and your assigned cabins?" Kitano asked.

"Yes sir." The whole class responded.

 **Next Chapter rules and assigned cabin, I hope you guys enjoy this lasted story, haven't though of any idea for my other story, but I am sure something will come to mind.**


	2. Rules and cabin assignments part 1

Chapter 2 Rules and cabin assignments part 1

As the campers made their way off the bus one by one, the campers forms a line by the bus. Their former teacher Kitano approaches them with a clipboard along with two other campers. The campers were filled with excitement to see their former teacher, Kitano had the campers form a circle around him.

"Hello everyone, I know it been quite some time since I last you seen you guys." Kitano said.

"Really I had no idea." Iijima Keita said.

"Iijima Keita, I see you haven't change." Kitano said with a smile.

"You have no idea." The whole group said as they giggled a little.

"Thanks for the support guys." Iijima said.

"Ok now as you may have noticed I am your camp counselor, and we have two other campers with as well." Kitano turned his attention towards Kawada and Kiriyama. "Now as you may noticed we have two other camper Kawada and Kiriyama, why don't you guys introduce your selves to the group?" Kitano asked the two campers.

"Hello everyone, I am Kawada Shogo, I am really excited to be here and I am looking forward to getting to know you guys." Kawada introduces himself to the group.

"Hello Kawada." The group greeted their new campmate.

"Hey everyone, my name is Kiriyama Kazou, and I am really blessed to be here today and I hope we all can become friends." Kiriyama introduces himself to the group.

"Hello Kiriyama." The group greeted their new campmate.

"Now before we assign cabin, we will start with a couple a things, a tour around the camp and some rule along the way, you guys could leave your belonging in by the bus for the time being." Kitano instructed the camper.

As the tour around camp began, Kitano takes the student by a lake, the lake was huge and very beautiful. Kitano informs the campers about the lake and the rule concerning the lake. _**All campers should refrain from swimming in the lake.**_ The lake may have look beautiful, but the lake was forbidden for a reason. Their next stop was the gym, the gym was big with a basketball court, a set of bleacher, and a indoor swimming pool, which was even more gorgeous than the lake. It was divided into three parts, a shallow end, middle and the deep end for experienced swimmer which made a least 75% of the class. The following rules set to play," _ **No horse playing in the gym, no running around the pool**_. With the gym covered, and 50% of the campsite covered for the time being, it time for the cabin assignments. The group approached some cabin with a number on top.

"Ok guys I know we have only covered at least half of the tour, now its time for your cabin assignments, as you may have noticed each cabin has a number on top of the cabin, whatever cabin you are assign to will be your cabin for the next few weeks. Now cabin 1 when I called you name, you will grab your belongings and you will get yourself adjusted, oh yeah I forgot to mention that this is a coed camp, I am sure you kids will be mature about this now, Akumatsu Yoshio, Inado Mizuho, Iijima Kieta, Yukie Utsumi, Oki Tatsumichi, and Eto Megumi, please grab your belongings and head into cabin 1." Kitano instructed the first cabin group.

"Alright guys see I'll you around." Iijima said as he grabs his bags.

"Good luck Yukie, you will need it." Satomi said as she hugs her best friend.

"Its only Iijima that might drive me crazy." Yukie said.

"Come on Yukie you slowing down our group." Iijima said.

"I will get him in his sleep." Yukie said.

"I heard that." Iijima said.

"Ok now cabin two, Oda Toshinori, Sakura Ogawa, Kawada Shogo, Kanai Izumi, Kiriyama Kazou and Yukiko Kitano, please grab your belongings and enter your cabin." Kitano instructed the next group.

"See you around Kusaka." Yukiko said.

"Same here Yukiko." Kusaka said as she hugs her friends.

"Ok guys it time to get settle in." Shogo said as he enter their cabin.

"Cabin 3 Kuninobu Yoshitoki, Kusaka Yumiko, Yoji Kuramoto, Kotohiki Kayoko, Hiroshi Kuronaga and Yuko Sakaki, please grab your belongings and enter your cabin. Kitano instructed the next group.

"Have fun with your girlfriend." Numai taunted Hiroshi.

"You guys don't know when to stop do?" Hiroshi asked.

"Nope." Ryuhei answered.

"What was that about?" Yuko asked.

"Nothing." Hiroshi answered.

"Cabin 4 Ryuhei Sasagawa, Hirono Shimizu, Hiroki Sugimura, Mitsuko Souma, Seto Yutaka and Haruka Tanizawa, please grab your belongings and enter your cabin." Kitano instructed the next group.

"Yes we're in the same cabin." Hirono cheered.

"Oh yes." Mitsuko cheered.

"Oh boy." Hiroki sounded a little nervous.

"There is nothing to be worried about." Mitsuko said as she enters the cabin.

"Cabin 5 Takigushi Yuichiro, Chigusa Takako, Sho Tsukioka, Mayumi Tendo, Nanahara Shuya, and Nakagawa Noriko please grab your belongings and enter your cabin." Kitano instructed the next group.

"Come on Shuya, this is going fun." Noriko said as she grab Shuya's arm.

"Ok sure." Shuya said he enters their cabin.

"Only two more cabins, cabin 6 Niida Kazuchi, Nakagawa Yuka, Numai Mitsuru, Satomi Noda, Hatagami Tadakatsu and Fujiyoshi Fumiyo, please grab your belongings and enter your cabin." Kitano instructed the next group.

"Of all the boys we are stuck with pervert." Satomi said as she turns her attention towards Niida.

"I rather be stuck with Iijima, or Yutaka's cabin.

"You're only saying that cause two of our best friends are in those cabins." Satomi said.

"You know me to well." Yuka said as she enters the cabin.

"Finally the last group, Shinji Mimura, Chisato Matsui, Motobushi Kyoichi, Kaori Minami, Yamamoto Kazuhiko, Yoshimi Yagahi, please grab your belongings and enter your cabin." Kitano instructed the last group. "Ok guys you have one hour to get settled, then we will have lunch and continue the final half of our tour, so enjoy and relax yourselves for a while." Kitano said as he heads back towards his cabin.

 **Cabin 1**

After the campers entered their cabin, the boys and the girls were figuring out who get which bed. It actually took a little more time than expected. "Ok guys who gets what bed?" Akamatsu asked.

"It don't matter to me." Megumi responded.

"Then I chose this bed." Iijima said as he lays down on his new bed.

"Then I get this bed." Yukie said as she lays on the bed to the right next to Iijima's bed.

"Then I get this bed." Megumi said she lays on the bed to the left next to Iijima.

"OK I guess the three of us gets the other side of the cabin." Oki said as he Inada, and Akumatsu head towards the other side of the cabin.

"Wait trade me for Inada guys." Iijima said.

"Its been decided Iijima, you're stuck with us, besides this is a coed cabin." Yukie.

"All I know is you guys better not say a single thing if wake up with a morning boner." Iijima said.

"I will be sure to keep my eyes closed." Yukie teased him.

"Same here." Megumi said as she unpack her bags.

 **Cabin 2**

"Ok guys since we're in the same cabin, tell us who guys are." Kiriyama suggested.

"Ok sure, my name is Sakura Ogawa." Sakura introduces herself.

"My name is Kanai Izumi." Kanai introduces herself.

"Yukiko Kitano, it is a pleasure to meet you both." Yukiko introduces herself.

"That boy right there is Oda Toshinori, as you can see, he really exhausted." Sakura said as she turns her attention towards Oda.

"He does know that lunch is within an hour?" Shogo asked.

"I'm sure he does." Yukiko said as she unpack her bags.

 **Even though there is more could be added in this chapter, I'll be sure to add more.**


	3. Rules and Cabin assignments part 2

Chapter 3 Rules and Cabin Assignment part2

 **Cabin 3**

"Ok guys what's the plan for the rest of the day?" Kotohiki asked she places her belongings on her self.

"I know lunch is about an hour away, the other activities will be announced during lunch." Koji responded.

"Ok that's good, I am really exhausted, I could a little rest right now." Kusaka as she lays on her bed.

"Good idea, what you think, Hiroshi?" Kuninobu asked as he looks around the cabin for his cabin mate." Has anybody seen Hiroshi?" Kuninobu asked.

"His stuff is right here, in fact where is Yuko?" Kotohiki responded as Kusaka and Yoji step outside.

While Kusaka and Yoji went outside looking for their missing cabin mates, Kusaka spotted the two teens having their own make out session. After they found their cabin mates, Kusaka and Yoji head back inside and pretended that nothing happened. As they entered the cabin the remaining cabin mates were getting worried.

"Did you find them guys?" Kotohiki asked.

"Yeah, they are outside enjoying the fresh air." Kusaka felt bad about lying, but then again she is part of class that respects others people's privacy.

"Hey guys, isn't this an awesome campsite or what? Hiroshi asked as he enters his cabin.

"Yeah it sure." Kuninobu responded.

"I'm going to finish unpacking my belongings guys." Yuko said as heads towards the girls side of the cabin.

"Ok no problem, but be sure that you don't take to long, we have head out to the dining hall in 55 minutes." Kusaka reminded her cabin mate.

"Sure thing." Yuko responded.

 **Cabin 4**

"So this where we'll be spending the next three weeks, it doesn't look to bad." Ryuhei said as he in unpacks his belongings.

"Tell me about, I'm ready to take a dip in the pool." Mitsuko said as she stretching her arms. "What about the rest of you guys?" Mitsuko asked as she and Ryuhei turns and see the rest of their cabin mates napping on their selected beds.

"They do know that we have head out to the dining hall in an hour right?" Ryuhei asked as he turns his attention to Mitsuko.

"Yeah, but not to worry I set up the alarm so we all could make it there on time, so in the mean time there are two empty beds, so I guess those are ours which on you want?" Mitsuko informed her cabin mate.

"It doesn't matter to me to be honest." Ryuhei responded.

"That's cool." Mitsuko said as she and Ryuhei starts unpacking their bags.

"Hey guys." Haruka approached her cabin mates.

"Tanizawa you look real tired." Mitsuko took note.

"Yeah that bus ride and the tour made really tired." Haruka said as she stretching her arm in the air.

"I don't blame you, everybody else is knocked out, but no fear I set up an alarm so all of us can make it to the dining hall for lunch on time." Mitsuko informed Haruka.

"Oh cool thanks Mitsuko." Haruka said as she hugs Mitsuko and Ryuhei.

"No problem." Ryuhei responded.

 **Cabin 5**

"That was a good tour, cant wait to get started on our first activity." Shuya said in a very relaxing tone.

"Take an easy, we just got settled in Shuya, and besides we don't know what our activities are until lunch." Chigusa reminded her cabin mate.

"Alright, guys lets just all relax and settle down." Takigushi said he sits on his bed, with his headphones on.

"He's right, lets just play some cards for the time being." Tendo suggested.

"So what should we play guys?" Sho asked.

"How about Poker?" Tendo suggested.

"Are you sure you want to play that during the day?" Noriko asked.

"Its only poker guys". Tendo said

"Yeah, sure." Chigusa said.

"So what you guys want to do?" Takigushi asked.

"Lets just relax for a while." Shuya said.

"He's right we all have been cramped up on that bus for hours." Chigusa said as she sit on her bed.

"I'm just going outside for a bit, and stretch my legs are killing me." Sho said as he heads outside.

"That's a great idea, I could use some exercise before lunch." Chigusa said she put her jogging shoes on.

"I have some unpacking to do, maybe we all could play some cards later." Takigushi suggested.

"That's cool with us." Shuya agreed.

"This is going to be a good summer, I could just fell it. Tendo sounded really excited.

 **This is the first update I have done in a while, if you any advice for this chapter and future chapter, be sure to leave a comment. sooner or later I might add some more stuff in this chapter.**


End file.
